No Time Left
No Time Left is one of the episodes from The Walking Dead (Game) season 1 episode 5. Plot After the walkie-talkie end calls, a herd of walkers came to Vernon's place. Lee (Kenny, Ben, Omid, Christa) blocked the door. Lee then finds a Rib Spreader and while unlocking the Elevator door. Lee felt uncomfortable and fell over. While Lee waking, Kenny, Ben, Omid, Christa was gonna cut Lee's arm out. Lee then can tell his group that Cut his arm off ''or Leave it.'' (If the player chooses to cut Lee's arm out, Lee would lose an extra-arm/weapon while fighting off a herd outside of The Marsh House.) (If the player chooses to keep Lee's arm, Lee will fell while saving Clementine because of the walker's virus and Lee would have an extra weapon while fighting off a herd.) After either Lee loses his arm or not, Lee's Group all climb up to the hospital and saw a herd of walkers below them. Lee then sees a bell tower that could maybe draw all the walkers around the bell tower. After Lee rang the bell of the bell tower, Lee had to jump across back to the hospital. Lee and his group then run as fast as they could while all walkers that below them is gone. Once Lee and his group back to the mansion, They saw a note or a locked shed that has Lee's people. (If the player brings all Kenny, Ben, Omid, Christa to Vernon's place, and came back to the mansion they would see a note that is from Vernon. He either is angry with Lee about what early today (Around Every Corner) of thread to Vernon or he's felt sorry about taking the boat and left Clementine in Savannah.) (If the player left some Lee's Group to protect the boat, They all will be beaten by Vernon and his crew and locked the shed.) (If Ben is still alive, Kenny would argue it's all Ben fault and Lee should drop him on Crawford when Lee had a chance, Ben then tell Kenny he scraw up and he never had a chance to say goodbye to his family. Kenny then feels sad but a herd of walkers with a Brie zombified attacking Lee's Group) (If Ben is dead on the last episode, Kenny tell Lee, Omid and Christa what should they do now with boat gone. Lee can tell "Get Another (Boat)" "Find a small town" "Get to the countryside" but Kenny think Lee won't be survival by either cutting off the arm. Then a herd of walkers with Brie zombified attacking Lee's Group.) Lee's Group then tries to defend the house but unfortunately, it got overrun by walkers. Lee and his crew think they're now stuck and Kenny wishes they can make it to the riverside before Vernon and his crew are left Savannah after they saved Clementine from the stranger. While thinking a way out, Kenny then brings a conversation of what they need to do if Lee becomes walkers before saving Clementine. While Lee and Kenny are angry with each other. Lee or Kenny throw a bust to a wall. and it seems to be broke if Lee and his crew work together. Once Lee and his group made it to another side of the wall and saw a way to go outside of the house. (If Ben is alive, While they jump to another side of the rooftop, Ben fell to the ally. Lee, Kenny both go down to see is Ben "okay". But Ben didn't feel his leg anymore. while helping Ben get off, two herds of walker came by and ready to eat Lee, Kenny, Ben alive. Kenny then tells Lee "Get the F*** out". Lee can either choose to don't care or do as Kenny said. If Lee does as Kenny said Kenny would also ask Lee did he have any bullet. If Lee doesn't have any bullet. Then it only heard 1 gunshot of Kenny shot Ben alive. If Lee had an extra bullet, Lee would hear a 2-3 bullet of how many bullets did Lee gave Kenny.) (If Ben is dead, after crossing another side of the rooftop and Kenny talk how much Katjaa think about rest of Lee's group. Also, Kenny told Lee to get the walkie-talkie and tell the stranger "We're coming for him" ''and Lee and rest of the group cross the small tiny bridge. Once all of them made it. Lee, Omid, and Christa saw a hole that is very dark. while thinking is that place overrun, Kenny came by and caused Lee to drop the walkie-talkie to the hole. Kenny says sorry to Lee but now they need to get the walkie-talkie back. While Lee, Omid, Kenny thinking, Christa decides to be the one jump and can't jump back. Lee then finds a pole, helping Christa out of it. But, unfortunately, Christa fell again and was very loud. led nearby walkers heard it and ready to eat Christa alive. While both Lee, Omid trying to get Christa's hand again. Kenny decides to jump down help Christa up and sacrifice himself. Once Christa is back up, Lee then tells Kenny to grab his hand. But Lee did not see Kenny and heard 1 gunshot bullet. Lee, Omid, Christa only can look at it. They all think Kenny's devoured by walkers and Lee looks at Christa with angry. Then Lee, Omid, Christa kept walking to The Marsh House. After crossing another side of the rooftop, Lee saw The Marsh House and the river street from (Around Every Corner). Also no sight of Vernon's group. only saw below Lee, Omid, Christa is a herd of walkers walking. Then they decide to cross the sign but it doesn't like it gonna hold much longer. (If Lee crosses, he made it safely but the sigh was broken and told Christa to wait "Outside countryside, Another boat or small town.) (If Omid and Christa cross, Omid will go first and then Christa. The sign was broken. led Lee had to jump to the sign and jump down to the ground.) Once Lee made it to the ground he saw a herd outside of The Marsh House. Lee then used broken glass (did not cut arm) to push his way to Marsh House. Once Lee made it to the Marsh House, he looked everywhere until there's a sound. Lee goes check the sound door, turn out it was a door with a tie. Lee tries to open it but the stranger tells Lee to put his weapons away. Once Lee put his weapons away or not. Stranger and Lee had a little chat and they talk about some food on that car. Strangers blame Lee and his group that if they didn't steal the food back in "''Starved for Help" episode. His wife would stay alive until now. Lee can don't care or felt sorry to strangers family. but while talking, Clementine broke out the door and attempt to kill Stranger. Lee and Stranger had a fight. The stranger can either be got shoot by Clementine or Lee Everett. With Stranger finally dead, Lee covers Clementine with walkers guts and walk through the herd. While walking, Clementine saw her zombified mum and dad. Lee tries to tell Clem not to look but Lee felt sleepy. After Lee woke up, Clementine helped Lee kept walking. But Lee cannot keep walking anymore. But he tries to awake before he becomes one of the walkers. Lee tells Clementine to open the door and there was zombified police was stuck. Lee tells Clementine to get the key or the gun. But Clementine still got attack by the undead police. Lee kick or give Clementine the baseball bat to kill the undead police. With Clementine learn she can't survival alone if Lee isn't around her. Lee knew his time is over. Lee can tell Clementine to shoot him or let him become one of the walkers. (If Clementine chooses to shoot him, Lee tells Clementine to "Stay away from cities." "Always keep moving." "Keep that hair short" to do a favor of Lee himself. Lee then closes his both eyes. and look left. Clementine then keeps holding the gun and shoot Lee to not becomes one of the walkers.) (If Clementine chooses to leave Lee to becomes one of the walkers. Clem then looked at the door and told Lee "Don't go..." Lee closes both eyes and breath one last time before Clementine left and fell asleep. [Likely a few minutes later, Lee becomes one of the walkers but stuck there forever.) With Lee's Death, Clem then goes out of Savannah and went to the countryside. She then saw two people walking slowly and one of them stop and look at her. Clementine then feels scared. Character Stats Kenny (TBA) Katjaa (TBA) Larry (TBA) Lilly (TBA) Omid (TBA) Ben (TBA) Carley (TBA) Christa (TBA) Doug (TBA) Duck (TBA) * Trivia * Last appearance of Lee Everett (''In reality) * Last appearance of ''Ben Paul (In reality) * Last appearance of Lee's Group '' ** Due to both ''Kenny and Lee is no longer control of the group/leader. * Last (First) and the last appearance of Stranger. * Last appearance of Savannah. * Last appearance of the mansion.